1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to translation in which characters or documents are converted from one language into another.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the arrival of the age of global communications, it has recently become quite common to use computers to translate phrases of one language into phrases of another language by analyzing a document's structure using dictionary data or predetermined algorithms, or the like, so as to substitute characters with other characters, in what is known as “machine translation”. Such machine translation is performed based on character information of document data; and if the document has not been converted to a digital form, i.e., there is no document data, then the printed original is read by a scanning device, and an OCR (optical character reader) processing is performed by carrying out character recognition processing to extract character information before the translation processing can occur.
Since a length of a sentence differs before and after translation, if images of drawings, tables and photographs and the like are included in a manuscript, then there may be a shift in the position of the images.